In Front of the Window
by winternightlullaby
Summary: Eren and Levi wake up from opposing dreams in the middle of the night. One had a scary nightmare that he doesn't want to come true. The other had a dream that he wants made into reality. A few moments spent calming Eren leads to making love before the city lights beyond the apartment window. Riren. Contains some OOC.


**A/N: My first SnK fanfic! Still relatively new to the anime/manga, but it's a request from a dear friend of mine. I also am unsure of how the fandom terms are, but I believe Riren means that Levi tops, so I should be right. Please read and review!**

* * *

It was a relatively warm summer night in the middle of Japan's busiest city. From an apartment in a sky high building was a gorgeous view of the city day or night. Even at two in the morning, the city lights shone bright and twinkled like stars from bright yellow, neon green, ocean blue, intense red and orange, flashes of vibrant pink, to soft purple. All in all, the sea of lights resembled a mixed rainbow. But the couple living in the apartment together was fast asleep to see the city night life.

On the bed lay Eren and Levi in each other's embrace as they slept. However, their sleep wasn't exactly peaceful. Eren was flinching as he dreamt, his arms pulling away from his lover to wrap around himself. His body jolted as if recoiling from a hit, repeating several times as his dream went on.

He dreamt that he was tied to some wooden pole staked into the ground in what looked like a courtroom. He was vulnerable to the blows dealt to him by his boyfriend Levi, who kicked him without any sort of gentleness as if he wanted to kill him. People around them watch in fascination, others in horror like Eren's best friend Armin. Some were angry, but none matched the pure rage on his other best friend's face, Mikasa. But Eren focused on Levi, whose face showed no remorse in his actions as he kicked him over and over until he was a bloody heap on the floor. He even lost a tooth.

"Pain is the best tool for discipline," he had said after the first few kicks, continuing his onslaught. What had he done wrong to get such a beating?

"No…no more!" he whispered hoarsely in his sleep, stirring as his dream intensified. He pulled himself away from Levi, as if he body knew that the one doing him pain was right there. In the dream, he was rooted to the spot and was forced to take each agonizing hit.

Levi on the other hand was having an amazing dream. For one, their apartment was absolutely spotless. It almost always was, but he let a few things slide since Eren would always look so guilty when he missed some dust in a small corner. After his inspection of the apartment, he went into the bedroom and was even more pleased to see his boyfriend lying on the bed in a frilly maid dress, the skirt riding too high up his thighs just a tease below his crotch. He looked up at him innocently as he jerked and fingered himself, biting his lower lip and beckoning him over with a single finger wet with his cum. Let's just say the dress didn't stay on him for long.

The rest of his dream was filled with Eren's wanton screams as Levi pounded into him, his muffled moans as he deep throated him and the sound of skin slapping against skin as Eren rode him. Eren never lasted this long, usually tired after a long day at work and only could stand one round before falling asleep out of exhaustion. That and Eren was too shy for his own good. He was tight as a virgin despite the many times they had sex and teased him without knowing how seductive he was. Levi tended to pounce because of his obliviousness to what he did and rarely said out loud about how much he wanted Levi to take him until he screamed for the entire city to hear. He definitely liked Dream Eren's initiative. Right now, Dream Eren was taking all of Levi's cock into his mouth, gag reflex nonexistent as Levi freely fucked his mouth without holding back. While Real Eren was shy with his tongue, Dream Eren used it vigorously up and down his length, using his mouth to suck the sensitive sack.

Before Levi could cum, he was forced awake when Eren jolted a little too much on the bed and accidently kicked him. He was up in a matter of seconds, still feeling turned on by the remnants of his dream. But looking at his boyfriend rid him of those feelings. Eren looked terrified with his eyes closed, whimpering into his pillow. He sounded like a kicked puppy. Concerned, Levi quickly shook him awake.

"Oi, wake up, Eren! It's just a nightmare!" Eren's eyes fluttered open, much to Levi's relief. His emerald green eyes were wide in fear, as if he thought he was still in the dream. Levi inched closer, arms open to take him into his embrace. Eren had had nightmares before and usually it was up to Levi to calm him down. But instead of Eren latching onto him, he flipped out with arms waving wildly to keep him away.

"No please I beg of you!" he shouted and shoved him off the bed. He instantly realized what he had done when he saw the last of Levi's limbs disappearing past the bed. His heart sunk, knowing that he was in for a true beating. He shakily crawled to Levi's side of the bed.

"Uh…Le-Levi?" He flinched when Levi's arm shot up and grabbed the bed, pulling himself up with a murderous glare on his face.

"Yeager…" he growled, sounding exactly like he had in Eren's dream. "How dare you push me off _my_ bed?"

Oh man, he was in for it. Eren trembled as Levi slowly returned to the bed.

"U-uh I-I-" Levi's glare hadn't let up. Like an idiot, he spat out the first thing that came to mind. "It's my bed too?"

Levi's eyes narrowed to slits. "Wrong answer."

Eren yelped when Levi pinned him down. "No! Mercy!" he shouted. Levi didn't let up.

"Then give me the right answer!" The right answer would get him beaten up. Seeing his hesitation, Levi smirked to himself. He could make him talk.

As Eren debated in his head whether to tell him, he yelped again when Levi grinded his knee against his groin.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" he squeaked, trying to squirm away from his knee. Levi shrugged, his dream coming back to him.

"I woke up horny. So until you tell me what's bothering you, I'll do what I please." Eren couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"When have you not?" he muttered, then bit back a moan when Levi suddenly brought his lips to his neck, his tongue swirling a spot on his skin.

"Tell me your dream and I'll stop." Levi bit his neck, making Eren cry out. He knew he was lying. But he had to sleep. They both had to, but Levi didn't rely on sleep to get by as much as he did.

"Okay okay!" he shouted, giving in and trying to push him off. "Get off!"

Satisfied, Levi leaned back away from him, but still straddled him. "You can tell me right here. I don't have to get off."

Eren cursed himself for loving such an asshole. But would he be mad at him for having the nightmare? It was a terrible reason to push him off the bed. Levi was getting impatient with every second and grabbed Eren's collar.

"Either talk or strip!" Eren quickly came back to life, grabbing Levi's hands to stop him.

"I had a nightmare!" he yelled, hoping Levi wouldn't take his shirt off. Levi paused, the shirt still in his hands.

"You had a nightmare so you decided to shove me off the bed this time?" he deadpanned. Eren paled.

"No..." He pouted. "You'll make fun of me."

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I won't make fun of you. Okay, quit being a brat!" he snapped when Eren covered his face in a pillow. He grabbed the pillow off and tossed it aside. Then saw that Eren was crying and his heart dropped.

"I had a nightmare that you were beating me." He sniffed, ignoring the incredulous look on Levi's face. "That's the first time I've ever dreamed about us like that. You didn't listen to me when I asked you to stop. I begged."

His tears cascaded down his face. Levi didn't have the heart to make fun of him, he seemed completely traumatized by his own dream. Levi wiped his tears away, giving him a soothing kiss that lingered longer than usual. He pulled away for a small moment.

"I'm never gonna do that to you, you shitty brat." Eren managed a small smile and Levi went back to kissing him. Eren relaxed immediately into it, kissing him back as he finally calmed down. Levi had effectively pulled him all the way out of his nightmare. His boyfriend could be extremely cruel, but nowadays, Eren was never the receiving end to it. He moaned as Levi slipped his tongue into his mouth, sliding against his.

Levi pulled away, seeing Eren's flushed face. Fuck, he was growing hard at his wanton gaze, the exact same look his dream had given him. Levi expertly yanked off Eren's shirt over his head, mouth finding his nipple and circling his tongue around the bud. Eren cried out, pleasuring shivers running down his spine.

"Ah! S-stop! W-w-we need to sleep!" he shrieked, trying to push Levi off. Despite his small stature, the man was hard to budge. Levi growled.

"I don't give a shit. I want to have sex. This is your fault for teasing me." Eren did a double take.

"'_T-Teasing?!'_ No I didn't-Mmph!" Levi muffled him with his mouth, kissing him deeply to stop his objection. Eren felt himself growing hard at Levi's forcefulness.

Levi pushed his knee against Eren's cock, smirking as he felt it rise. "You're getting turned on too. It'll be uncomfortable if you tried to sleep now."

Eren tried to glare at him, biting back another moan when Levi nibbled his neck. "Whose fault is that?" he muttered.

"Your fault for shoving me off the bed, you little shit," he replied. Oh yeah, he did that. Guilty, Eren put his arms around him, kissing him deeply and moaning when Levi French-kissed him. He pulled away and chuckled to himself when Levi growled lowly, pouting up at him. He had to pay him back somehow, suddenly thinking of something Levi would like.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." Levi smirked, liking the seductive look on his face. He decided to play dumb.

"And how are you going to do that?" Eren only gave him an innocent smile and slowly sat up. Levi backed off, letting Eren do what he wanted. Maybe he'd get the same treatment Dream Eren gave him. Ah, that reminds him.

"Do you want to know what I dreamed about before you woke me up?" he started casually as Eren slid off the bed and kneeled before him, hands on his shorts. Eren paused and frowned.

"If it was good, that means I cleaned the apartment to your standards." Levi chuckled. He ran his fingers through Eren's hair affectionately.

"That was half of it. The other half was you begging me to fuck you. This was hard," he added, using his foot and pressing it against his crotch. He smirked when he found his shorts damp. "You were touching yourself and wearing a skimpy maid's dress. You begged for my cock and sucked me off when I finally gave it to you."

Every detail sent shivers down Eren's spine, except for one. He pouted.

"You dreamt of me cross-dressing?!" He tried leaning back, but Levi held fast so he couldn't move further away.

"Better than dreaming of me beating you. Besides," the smirk he gave him made Eren breathless, "it didn't stay on for long."

Eren smiled innocently, pulling down Levi's shorts and hoping his eagerness wasn't shown when he saw how hard Levi's cock was. He wrapped his hand around it, slowly pumping. His tongue poked out of his mouth and hovered over the tip, watching Levi's frustration grow.

"You fucking tease," he growled. Eren ignored him.

"Did the dream me do this to you?" Without waiting for his reply, Eren took him into his mouth, only sucking the tip. Levi grasped the back of his head, pushing to take him deeper into his mouth. But Eren held fast. He moaned, his mouth vibrating and sending pleasurable tremors down his length. His tongue swirled the tip, teeth pressing against the sensitive head. Levi let out a groan, trying to force Eren down on him but the shitty brat refused to bend to his will.

Getting the reaction he wanted, Eren sucked in a breath and took the rest of his cock into his mouth, skillfully avoiding gagging and he bobbed his head. His throat and mouth tightened around him as he bounced his head on Levi's lap. Levi held back a groan, moving his hips so that he was fucking Eren's mouth. Eren moaned loudly, muffled by cock as he bobbed his head to match Levi's speed, his cock sliding in and out of his mouth. Precum flooded his mouth and coated his tongue, the familiar taste turning him on more than he already was. Eren's hand flew to his member, wrapping his hand and jerking himself uncontrollably while Levi fucked his mouth with abandon.

"Uh…L-Levi," he mumbled, his cock still in his mouth. The vibration made Levi almost cum.

"You shitty brat, don't talk with your mouth full," he scolded, growing angry when Eren pulled away. Precum dribbled down his chin as he swallowed.

"You want to come in my mouth?" He asked it so innocently that Levi wasn't sure if Eren knew what he was asking. He was close to cumming, tempted to jerk off in front of him. His hand on Eren's head tightened, just enough to not hurt him but to keep him in place.

"I want to come all over your fucking face while I'm at it," he growled. Eren practically giggled and pressed his lips to the head. But he turned his attention to Levi's balls, tongue shooting out to lick the sensitive area. Levi twitched, nearly cumming all over that cute face of his. This was just like his dream, made better now that it was real. It wasn't long until Eren was sucking and massaging his balls with one hand, the other creeping into his boxer briefs to his ass and stretching the tight hole for Levi. He wanted Levi to come inside of him, striking the bundle of nerves deep inside of him that sent both men into an explosive orgasm. Levi moaned, fingers running through Eren's hair as he forced himself to breathe with his face flushed. For a brief moment, he considered forcing himself into the brat's throat and shooting his load into him. But he held back as Eren moaned around his balls. He gazed at him lustfully, letting go of him with a 'pop.' His fingers disappeared in and out of his ass, using his precum as a lube to help his fingers go deep inside. Levi glared, feeling he was forgotten and replaced by Eren's fingers. He was better than his fucking fingers. Eren stretched his hole, moaning as he continued his ministrations while his boyfriend looked jealous.

"D-don't….look at m-me like that," Eren moaned when Levi scowled.

"Then finish sucking me off!" he snapped. Eren traced a hand over Levi's cock, pulling his fingers out of his ass.

"But how will you come inside of me if you blow your load right now?" That's it. Levi shoved him back onto their floor, yanking down his undergarment to expose his smooth ass. He reached over to the curtain of their giant window and nearly tore the whole thing down when he pulled it aside, exposing them to the beautiful lights outside their building. Eren gasped, not only at the beautiful view, but because he was confused about Levi's intentions.

"Le-"Levi turned him over roughly so he was an all fours. Eren fell forward, arms shooting up to catch himself on the window.

"You've always complained that we don't see the lights together since we come home late and have to sleep." Eren glared at him over his shoulder.

"Yeah, so? You want to fuck in front of the window?!" Levi raised a brow.

"Wow, you're smarter than I thought," he teased. Eren threw his arm back, hoping he'd hit him. But he missed.

"Don't make fun of me!" he shouted. Levi forced him to turn back to the window, hand on his boyfriend's ass. He slid a finger into Eren's tight hole, pleased to find that he had properly prepared for him. One thrust filled Eren completely, causing the younger boy to throw his head back and moan as Levi's cock stretched him more than his fingers could. Levi started a fast pace, pounding into Eren before he could adjust to his hard member. He leaned into Eren's ear, not stopping his pace.

"Every time you see these lights, you'll think about how I'm fucking you like this." He knew Eren could hear him over the moans and cries he let out with each thrust of Levi's hips. The lights below them glowed innocently, not matching the pants and moans of the couple. Eren pushed back to meet Levi's thrust, crying out when Levi's cock sunk deeper inside him, rubbing hard against his insides. He jolted when he hit the nerves that sent Eren's mind reeling back with pleasure and tightening around Levi. Levi groaned, pounding harder into him. His cock leaked with precum and out of Eren's ass, spreading out and onto their skin. Their room was filled with Eren's screaming as he was close to his orgasm, their skin slapping against each other with each thrust. Eren's rising body heat caused the glass around his hands to fog.

Eren took one hand off the window and grabbed one of Levi's hands on his hips. "Le-Levi." Levi didn't let up.

"What is it?" he panted impatiently. Eren brought his hand to his cock and practically weeped as his lover's hot palm covered his length.

"Touch me! Make me cum!" Levi smirked and grabbed Eren's cock, pumping his hand up and down his length in tune with his thrusts. Eren cried out, thrusting himself in Levi's hand and moving Levi's cock in and out of his hole.

"Ah~! Le-Levi!" Heat pooled into his cock, swelling until he saw white blend into his vision and came. His cum spurted onto the window, Levi still pumping his cock until Eren stopped cumming. Eren shivered as he went limp, Levi still hard inside of him. He still hasn't cum yet and this brat had, Levi noted blankly. To his dismay, Eren pulled himself away from Levi, moaning as he felt all of Levi leave him empty. Levi narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed, tempted to thrust himself back in. Eren turned to him, licking his upper lip. He was feeling adventurous and surprisingly not exhausted as he usually was after he came. He kissed him, crying out when Levi reached a hand down thrust two fingers into him.

"I want to look at you while you fuck me," he cried hoarsely against Levi's lips. "I want you to fuck me until you come all over my insides. Make me scream your name."

Levi smirked. He stood up and pulled Eren up with him. Eren was hoisted up into Levi's arms, legs wrapped around his waist. Levi pushed him against the window, filling him with his cock. Eren sunk down, his cock going deeper as all of Eren's weight went against his legs. They both cried out, Eren's tightness enveloping Levi when Levi hit Eren's sweet spot.

"Mm…more…" Eren moaned, crying out when Levi complied obediently. _"Ah! More! Harder!"_

Levi scoffed. "Shitty brat." He quickened his pace, pounding into Eren deeper while Eren moved up and down his cock.

"More…more," chanted Eren as if he were in a trance, not flinching as Levi brought them both to the bed. His back hit the mattress with Levi on top of him in an instant, screwing him in a different angle that let him sink deeper and hit Eren's sweet spot with each thrust. Eren thrust his hips so he could feel Levi against him, his face red and looking up at him with lustful eyes.

"I love you." Levi smirked.

"I love you too," he grunted and grinded his hips as he came inside his lover, causing him to cry out as his cum filled his ass. His hot semen flooded into him, Eren screaming his name as he came a second time just from feeling Levi's release. Levi grunted Eren's name and collapsed onto him, slowly pulling out. Their release stained the sheets and blankets, both men panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath. Levi furrowed his brows at the stains.

"Disgusting," he said quietly, but did nothing. Eren managed a laugh and turned over in bed, keeping his eyes on the breathtaking view outside the window. Levi wrapped an arm around him from behind, smirking as he eyed the lights.

"Every time you see those lights, you'll think of us against the window." Eren smiled softly.

"Mm," he replied, drifting off to sleep. Levi followed suit, kissing the nape of Eren's neck before falling asleep. Both of their dreams remained pleasant, the lovers wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

_**I really hoped you guys liked this! And I hope my friend does! Dunno if I plan on doing more AoT fanfics in the future. Maybe…**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
